1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener having a top end stop made of synthetic resin which is attached integrally with molding means to a space portion formed on a fastener chain such that the top end stop is adjacent to a linear fastener element row in a fastener chain configured such that coil-like or zigzag-like linear fastener element rows made of synthetic resin are attached to opposing side edges of a pair of fastener tapes with sewing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional top end stop for a slide fastener disclosed by Republic of China Patent No. 497392, linear fastener element rows made of synthetic resin are attached to opposing side edges of fastener tapes in a fastener chain with sewing means, and top end stops made of synthetic resin are formed by injection molding at top end portions of the linear fastener element rows. When coil-like linear fastener element rows are attached to opposing side edges of fastener tapes 103 by sewing means and top end stops 110 made of synthetic resin are attached to the top ends so as to be adjacent to the linear fastener element rows as shown in, for example, FIG. 19, a single coil-like linear fastener element 121 at the top end of each of the linear fastener element rows, that is, a 1-cycle coil-like linear fastener element 121 continuous in an order of its lower leg portion, inverted portion, upper leg portion and coupling head at the top end portion is buried in one of the top end stops 110 made of synthetic resin to cover the coil-like linear fastener element 121.
According to the top end stop 110 of the coil-like linear slide fastener shown in FIG. 19, a 1-cycle coil-like linear fastener element 121 is buried in the top end stop 110 made of synthetic resin at the top end portion of the coil-like linear fastener element row which is attached to each of the opposing side edges of the fastener tapes 103 with sewing means, so that the coil-like linear fastener element 121 is covered. However, because the coil-like linear fastener element 121 covered by burying is only a 1-cycle coil-like linear fastener element 121, mounting strength of the top end stop 110 is very weak and unstable. If a large pulling force is applied to a slider 128 in a state in which the slider 128 makes contact with the top end stop 110, the top end stop 110 slips off the coil-like linear fastener element 121, so that the slider 128 may escape from the coil-like linear fastener element row, which is a problem to be solved.